Let Me Call You Sweetheart
by littledemonpixie
Summary: A window serenade and a few truths.


Let Me Call You Sweetheart

By: Comm. Butler

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG, any of the other characters or sadly Harm and Mac but I wish I did because there need to be some serious changes. I also do not own the song Let Me Call You Sweetheart which I don't know who wrote it but I heard it sung by Bette Midler. This for entertainment only.

Author's Note: This story is much shorter than my other stories and is really just a little piece of fluff that I needed to keep me smiling. I hope you enjoy reading it and please send me feedback whether good or bad. Thank you ahead of time for reading my stories. So here it is enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station 

1830 Romeo

Friday

Harm, Mattie and Jen had just sat down to eat when there was soft knock at the door.

"I'll get it Harm." Mattie said jumping up. She strode over to the door and opened it to see Mac standing there in her uniform.

"Hey Mac come on in." Mattie invited.

"Hello Mattie is Harm here?"

"Yes I'm here Mac what do you need?" Harm said coming to stand behind Mattie. It was a minute before Mac spoke. Harm had temporarily taken her breath away in his jeans and button down shirt. Webb didn't seem to have that effect on her anymore in his crisp three-piece suits.

"Umm you forgot this on my desk this afternoon and I was just going to bring it by." Mac stepped in and handed him a file.

"Thanks Mac I was looking for that. Here take your coat off and come join us we were just sitting down to eat dinner." Harm replied. Mac shook her head,

"No Harm I don't want to interrupt and…" Harm interrupted her,

"Mac since when I have you ever been and interruption? You are always welcome here."

"Thanks but no thanks Harm. Besides I need to meet Webb at that new restaurant in Foggy Bottom tonight."

"Oh, well then I suppose you should get going. It was nice of you to bring this by. See you on Monday then."

"Yea see you on Monday Harm." Mac sighed and paused and looked at Harm and Mattie before she opened the door and stepped out into the hall closing it behind her. Harm went back over to the table and joined Mattie and Jen who had already begun to eat the pasta he had cooked. All three ate in companionable silence.

Only after Mattie had finished her third plate did she speak,

"Hey Harm I need you to help me with some science homework since Jen has some of her shrink books to read for a test on Monday." Harm smiled and Jen added,

"She's right I have to study for a big quarter final on Monday and I still have an essay to write." Jen picked up the dishes and carried them over to the sink before stepping out the door to begin her homework. Harm did the dishes while Mattie got her science book and notes out on the kitchen counter.

"Harm what is the Venturi Theory?" Mattie said with her pen at the ready.

"Mattie all the Venturi Theory is, is the different velocities at which a liquid or gas travels. For example let's say you have a tube. On one end it is wider than in the middle and the other end is wider than the middle also. You then pump water through it. When the water enters the tube it travels at one velocity then when it reaches the middle it travels at a second different velocity and then when it comes out the other it changes to a third velocity, and that's all there is too it."

"That makes sense I suppose. Thanks I kind of dozed off while the teacher was explaining it."

"Mattie! You know you shouldn't do that! Falling asleep could land you a spot in detention!" Harm scolded. 

"Oh come on Harm I'm sure you fell asleep in class at least once. You've probably fallen asleep during one of those meetings that you have on Mondays too." Mattie stated.

"Okay Mattie I did fall asleep twice in class, and once again your right I have fallen asleep in those meetings in the library. Mac is always kicking me under the table to help keep me stay awake." Harm admitted, finishing the dishes and sitting down on the couch. 

Mattie worked in silence for fifteen minutes before she asked Harm.

"Harm why do you let her get away?"

"Who?"

"Mac, you love her don't you? So why do you let her just walk out the door. Take tonight for instance, she said she was going out with Webb, but last week she said he would be out of town for three weeks. You let her walk out."

"Mattie it's none of your business whether or not I love her, and I let her walk out because she obviously wasn't comfortable in staying here."

"Harm I think it is my business a least a little bit. Honestly though I don't need to ask you whether you love her because I already know the answer. I can tell by the way you look at each other and when you talk about her your eyes get that far off and dazed look. Why don't you both admit it and maybe I could have a mom again."

"Is it that obvious? And Mattie what exactly do you mean by 'maybe I could have a mom again' thing?"

"Well first Harm yes it is that obvious, actually it's so obvious that it almost makes me gag. Next I meant what I said you are the closest thing I have to a dad and I really like Mac and she would make a great mom. So all I'm saying is tell her and something will finally be right with the world."

"Mattie it's just not that simple. You can't just walk up to someone and confess your love, you have to do it at the right time and place and then you have to work around all the rules and people that would prevent it."

"Harm if you love her as much as I think you do you would get your butt off the couch and tell her and not care about the costs of it. I know I would if I were you." Mattie hopped off the barstool and gathering her things headed back to her apartment down the hall. Harm sat there on the couch utterly dumbfounded. Mattie had been honest and brutally so. He was amazed at how right the 14-year-old was. Everything she said was true and he had just been ignoring it for a long time. He loved her and it took a teenager to get him to admit it.

Well duh! Of course I love her I wouldn't have gone to her in Paraguay if I hadn't. So like Mattie said I got to get up and tell her! But how? Harm thought to himself. He sat there for a few more minutes before he came up with something. He looked at his watch. Damn it was still too early to go to her apartment, she would probably be there but he had to pretend that she was on a date with Webb. 

*=*=*=*

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

2015 Romeo

Harm checked his watch again. He had been reading a file but he couldn't concentrate, the thought of what he would be doing in about two hours kept coming into his mind. Seeing the time he quickly opened his closet and began to ready himself for the most romantic thing he had ever done in his life.

By 2115 he was ready to go grabbing his cover and humming to himself walked out the door. When he looked down the hall he could still see light from under the door to Mattie and Jen's apartment. He as quietly as possible took the lift down to his Corvette and drove off to Georgetown and Mac's apartment.

From inside Mattie and Jen's apartment they looked up from their books and smiled at one another as they heard Harm's Corvette squeal out of it space.

*=*=*=*

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

2225 Romeo

Mac was lying on her bed in the white nightgown that she had worn to Russia trying to read a book. She wasn't sure why she was wearing it but she was and she couldn't stop thinking about Harm.

Why didn't I stay? It's not like I have anything to do. Webb's out of the country again and I just sit here alone when I could be at Harm's. Maybe I should call him? No I can't. If I do he will think something is wrong. Mac thought bitterly. Someone singing drew her thoughts back to her surroundings.

"…Let me call you Sweetheart, I'm in love with you…" As Mac listened to it and she thought she could recognize the voice. No it couldn't be? Or could it? Oh well she would have to find out. Sitting up she put on a lightweight robe and opened the window. The cold air hit her in a rush and she shivered slightly. Looking down she saw the source of the voice. Yes it was Harm, her heart skipped a couple beats and she got slightly weak in the knees, there he was standing down there in his dress whites and singing at the top of his voice,

"Let me call you Sweetheart,  
I'm in love with you,  
Let me hear you whisper that you love me too,  
Keep the lovelight glowing in your eyes so true,  
Let me call you Sweetheart,  
I'm in love with you…" 

"Harm what on Earth do you think you're doing?" Mac called down to him. He immediately stopped and called back,

"I'm serenading you and I'm telling you that I love you." He then began again,

"Let me call you Sweetheart,

I'm in love…"

"Harm hush! You'll wake up the whole building!" Mac looked around and saw the people's lights around her turn on and she turned bright red.

"I don't care if I wake up the whole world Mac. Just as long as you hear me." Harm called to her when he began singing again Mac turned on her heel and still barefoot ran out of her apartment at top speed.

Harm not seeing her at the window anymore shouted,

"I'm not taking no for an answer! I'm going to keep singing until you accept or I pass out!" For the fourth time he began,

"Let me call you Sweetheart,  
I'm in love with you,  
Let me hear you whisper that you love me too,  
Keep the lovelight glowing in your eyes so true,  
Let me call you Sweetheart,  
I'm in love with you,  
Let me call you Sweetheart,  
I'm in love with you,  
Let me hear you whisper…mmmph!" 

Mac had just placed her lips over his and was kissing him hard enough to bruise. She had run down the steps so fast that when they broke apart she could barely breathe.

She leaned against him heavily and as surprised as Harm was he held her tightly. He had had doubts as to whether or not this would work but now. He was pulled out of his reverie back Mac asking still a little breathless,

"Harm do you really love me?"

"Yes, I do but what about Webb and…"

"Shh, I don't give a hoot about Webb or anyone or anything else for that matter, except that I love you." Harm smiling held her face in his hand and holding it kissed her softly once more. He pulled away slowly and she groaned slightly at the loss.

"Hey look what I brought you." From behind his back Harm pulled out a red long stem rose. Mac took it and smelled it. The scent filled her nostrils. Instead of saying thank you she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Harm for a third time.

"I guess that means were an item now then, aren't we Mac?"

"I suppose so and what exactly do items do?"

"Well considering how long we've known each other, I say your place or mine? Unless you aren't…" 

"My place is much closer but considering that I'm sure we don't want to disturb the neighbors further, your place would probably be better." Mac whispered seductively fingering his gold wings.

"Okay then, but we can't…well for too long because I need to get some sleep Mattie and I are going to the movies tomorrow."

"She won't be awake until at least eight o'clock so I say that we have eleven hours and ten minutes all to our selves."

"Wow! Will I ever know how you do that."

"Nope! Now can we go I'm getting cold in this thing." Mac shivered against him. They began the short walk to Harm's Corvette and as Harm unlocked the doors he asked,

"What do you have on under that flimsy thing anyway?"

"Oh not much just your favorite little white silk nightgown." Mac climbed in, and Harm slid into the driver's side before inquiring,

"The one from Russia?"

"The very same." Harm cocked an eyebrow at her and taking one of her hands in his they left her apartment to do what people in love do.

When they were gone a black Lexus pulled out of the shadows. Inside sat a very disappointed Special Agent Clayton Webb. Man why didn't I think of that? Oh well she will be happier with him anyway and that's okay that's all I care about. Webb shook his head and looked at the dozen roses on the seat next to him. Then picking up his cell phone he quickly punched in a set of numbers and waited until someone picked up.

"Hello, Catherine I got back early and I was wondering if that drink you were offering was still available…. Yep it's over…okay great I see you at McMurphy's in thirty minutes…Bye." Webb hung up and then pulled his Lexus out of the parking lot and headed off to do what ever spooks do to heal a broken heart. 

**__**

THE END  



End file.
